Mystery Of Shortforms
by Pancakez
Summary: Two chipmunks are totally bored out of their mind until they find something really mysterious related to the modern age. Follow them through their innocent thoughts as they could haywire anything. One-shot.


**Hey yall, it's me again, Pancakez… This is a pretty short one-shot compared to my other ones, so just****… uh… read it? (shrug)**

**Nothing belongs to me except plot and extra characters.**

**Mystery Of Shortforms**

"Alvin!"

"Yeah?" The red-clad chipmunk asked, pulling his mouth from his phone and pushing the chair he was sitting away from the computer.

"Wash the dishes!" Dave shouted up to the chipmunk's room from the kitchen.

"But I-"

"No excuse!" His caretaker cut him mid-way, silencing him.

Alvin rolled his eyes annoyingly, pulling the phone back to his mouth. "I got to go," He stood up from the seat coolly, "Bye." He said quickly before shutting it and put it on the table. Immediately, he dashed out off the room, leaving his brothers to be confused in their room.

"Why is he rushing?" Theodore hopped off from his bed, asking his blue-clad brother who was reading his thick storybook.

Simon merely shrugged from his bed, continuing to read his book as he doesn't even bother to care about his elder brother.

Theodore raised an eyebrow confusingly as Simon ignored his question, Theodore pranced slowly to the computer, sitting down on the chair as he opened a new website. _Maybe Eleanor's free…_ With that optimistic thought, he went into a social network and chatted with Eleanor.

Simon noticed and closed his book, examining his surrounding. Suddenly, Theodore leaned back against the chair and stared at the screen with bewilderment. Simon put the book down on the bed gently, walking to the computer as he leaned over his baby brother's shoulder to look at the screen.

"And you said my cookies are tasty…" Simon read the sentence typied by the spring green-clad chipette, he paused for a moment as he met with something he never seen before. "L-o-l?" Simon pronounced the three letters confusingly, wondering if Eleanor just typied a wrong word.

"What does it means?" Theodore asked no one, bending his torso to concentrate on the confusing word.

"Don't reply her first," Simon ordered fatherly, grabbing a dictionary from the desk as Theodore stood up to look at the book too. Simon flipped the book quickly, finding the word but to his vain, he failed as the two chipmunks gave each other a weirded out glance. "What in the world?" Simon mumbled unbelievably.

"Maybe…" Theodore sat down on the seat again, opening the chat box and prepared to type something. "It's something new?" He suggested innocently.

Simon shook his head negatively, "Impossible," He rejected that statement as he read every single newspaper in his house, of couse he knew everything!

Except for this.

"Perhaps…" Simon pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose, clearly thinking of something. "It's a shortform?" He exclaimed smartly.

"So…" Theodore tapped his chin twice cutely, "What does it stands for?" He questioned curiously.

"L…L…" Simon repeated the first letter continuously, trying to think of a proper solution. "Lemon?" He asked no one.

Both of the chipmunk turned to each other and looked slightly taken aback. "Nah." They said simply in unison.

"Maybe…" Theodore tapped the desk repeatedly, "It's laugh?" He gave his opinion, hoping to get a positive answer from his brother.

Simon held up his index finger and shook it negatively, disagreeing with his baby brother. "Unlogical," He stated in matter-of-fact tone, "There must be something else…"

"Quick!" Theodore rushed his brother as he pointed at the screen with his finger, "Eleanor wants a respond now!" He exclaimed worriedly.

Simon looked around, _L-o-l, L-o-l… _He thought computer-fact in his mind, never in his life to solve this hard puzzle.

"Lie or love?" He suggested with a sheepish shrug.

Theodore made an 'O' shape with his mouth and quickly typied something into the computer, giving a respond to Eleanor.

Simon leaned towards the computer too, looking at the sentence his brother just typied. "Of course I won't lie to you…" He read slowly, scanning everywords. "I love you and your cookies are tasty." He said it loudly without thinking.

Quickly, Simon realised something as his eyes widened on their own. "You just told Eleanor that you love her!" He exclaimed in a startled and shocked tone.

Theodore gasped in surprise as he turned his head back to the screen, looking over the word he just typied. "No!" He groaned miserably, realising that he just revealed his feelings to his crush.

Simon patted his head softly, "Technically, there only a phrase for this moment." He leaned down, looking over the message again before turning his head to the green-clad chipmunk. "Sucks to be you." He copied Alvin's quote.

"What am I going to do?" Theodore held his head and shook it wildly, as if having a terrible migrain and headache.

The sound of new message interrrupted them as Simon pointed to the screen. "Open it!" He said quickly, almost nervous and concerned for his baby brother.

Theodore stopped his head calmly and moved the mouse, clicking the chat box again. "Brittany speaking… about you love her…" Simon enuncited the word carefully as he raised his eyebrows again at the next word he read. "T-m-i?" He asked himself in confusion.

"Another new word?" Theodore turned his head to Simon, suggesting worriedly.

"T-m supposed to mean tomorrow," Simon closed his eyes, rubbing his temple gently. "But I can't think of anything for the i." He admitted disappointedly.

"Maybe T-m doesn't mean tomorrow," Theodore spun the chair to meet his blue-clad brother. "Try and think it for a whole word." He offered innocently.

Simon shook his head slightly, "Tickle may injure?" Simon chuckled to himself hysterically. "Stupid me." He shrugged embarassingly.

"Hurry," Theodore shook his head vigoriously, "Brittany isn't patient!" He exclaimed while sweating quickly, worried for the angry diva.

"Uh… uh…" Simon patted his pocket, as if finding for something important. "To me, is it?" He guessed slowly.

Theodore looked slightly taken aback as he heard that. Quickly, he grabbed Alvin's phone and dialed the pink-clad chipette's number. After a few second, the phone was answered.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked stupidly.

"It's not for you," Theodore blurted in fast motion to the phone, "I don't love you!" He concluded frantically before shutting the phone, panting with worries.

Simon whistled softly, "Close call." He patted Theodore's shoulder brotherly, "I don't even know that Brittany wants your love…" He admitted casually.

"Wait," Theodore looked to the screen again, "There's another message."

"They kinda fainted and…" Simon read the sentence typied by the purple-clad chipette, seeing she's not the person who was related to their conversation. "G-t-g?" He met with another confusing word, been struck by Jeanette's vocabulary.

"Got to go?" Theodore assumed innocently.

"they fainted and 'got to go'?" Simon wondered loudly, "I don't think so."

_Jeanette's a pretty scientific person, _Simon reminded himself non-stop, _It must be something bombastic…_

Simon gasped worriedly as Theodore looked at him confusingly, "Growling together?" He exclaimed worriedly as he pushed Theodore slightly away from the computer, typing his own sentence into the chat box.

Theodore frowned slightly, "What is it?" He asked innocently, but his question was ignored by the frantic blue-clad chipmunk. **(Attention, well, I change the previous part because I realised it wasn't suitable.) **Theodore stood up, walking to the computer and stared into the chat box. "Please don't be angry…" Theodore read it confusingly, "We're really sorry…" He finished the sentence slowly.

"Hey!"

The two brothers turned around to see the eldest Seville standing beside the door, exclaimed unbelievably.

"What are you guys doing to my chat box!" He asked angrily.

Theodore quickly closed his own chat box, shrugging together with his blue-clad brother and walked out from the room, just to get faraway from the furious red-clad chipmunk. Alvin took a deep breath, almost excited to get back to his chatting as he sat down on the chair, opening up his own chat box.

Suddenly, his phone rang as he received it, thinking that Brittany wanting to continue their previous conversation. "Hello?" He greeted cheerfully.

There was no sound at all for the moment except the growling from the pink-clad chipette. _Did he just pranked my sisters and me! _She thought angrily, almost busting into a fiery diva. Alvin raised an eyebrow confusingly, confused of Brittany's growl.

"Hello?" Alvin repeated sheepishly.

"Alvinnnn!"

**Totally random, I know. (Lol!) ****I wrote this in like… uh… 15 minutes in the morning? (my time and today.) I just can't get it from my head and I wrote it quickly. Please review and give me your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
